Tom
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Voldemort saldrá en los libros de historia, soy muy consciente de ello. También de que se lo seguirá nombrando durante décadas en discursos, reuniones y periódicos. Nadie olvidará el nombre que nadie quiso pronunciar. Lo que se perderá, lo que os he venido a contar, es que antes de ser Voldemort fue Tom. Mi Tom.
1. 31 de diciembre de 1981

_A los que no necesitan ser nombrados._

 _Si_ «Harry Potter» _me perteneciera, este habría sido el protagonista. Así habría empezado la historia._

 _La suya, porque siempre fue de él._

* * *

 **TOM**

* * *

 **Ahora**

 **31 de diciembre de 1981**

* * *

 _«Me acuerdo de ti, me cago en tus muertos._

 _No puedo dormir, me sueño que has vuelto»._

Ha tardado dos meses en dejar de llorar.

Todavía tiene los ojos hinchados y los párpados irritados, pero sabe que ya no le quedan lágrimas.

Hoy es su cumpleaños. Era.

Avanza por la calle desierta con paso firme pero pausado. No hay ni un alma en el exterior, algo con lo que el hombre ya contaba: todos, magos y muggles por igual, están con sus familiares celebrando la última noche del año, esperando con las copas en alto a que 1982 les traiga un poco más de felicidad.

Él no. Él sabe que 1982 y los años que le sigan nunca podrán ser mejores que los que ya pasaron. Deprisa, demasiado deprisa. Tiene cincuenta y cinco años y siente que ha llegado a ellos en menos de un suspiro. Sin embargo esos dos últimos meses… Cada segundo se le ha clavado como un puñal en el corazón.

Lleva la cabeza agachada y está ligeramente encorvado, tratando de evitar sin mucho éxito que la nieve que cae se le cuele por el cuello. En el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo —largo, negro, hasta los tobillos— tintinean dos tubos de vidrio tapados con corcho y sellados con cera. Son —eran— Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop. Billy Stubbs y Eric Whalley hace un par de semanas que están _a salvo_ en su despacho. A Martha no ha conseguido encontrarla todavía, pero sospecha que cuando finalmente dé con esa otra mujer, no le hará falta. Le ha llevado un mes entero averiguar el paradero de la anciana y al final, gracias a un _imperius_ bien lanzado a una funcionaria del ayuntamiento de la zona, ha conseguido su dirección. Está sorprendentemente cerca del Orfanato de Wool, que hace tiempo que dejó de funcionar.

Lo primero que hizo cuando pudo levantarse de la cama fue visitar el orfanato. Necesitaba… No ver el edificio, eso podría hacerlo cuando se adueñara de los recuerdos de algunos de sus antiguos integrantes. No, lo que él esperaba era encontrar algo de él allí. No algo material, por supuesto. Pero algo. Una sensación, un adiós.

Algo.

No lo halló, por supuesto. Si quedaba cualquier resquicio de su mejor amigo, no iba a estar esperándolo en ese antro que tanto había odiado. A pesar de todo, se sintió decepcionado.

Gira a la izquierda y se adentra en una calle estrecha, en la zona vieja de Londres. Una de las farolas tintinea agonizante, otra está reventada. Papeleras volcadas y pintadas decoran el lugar. Ni la nieve virgen que empieza a cubrir el suelo vuelve la estampa un poco más agradable. Aquello le produce náuseas, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Acaricia la varita que tiene en el bolsillo derecho con el dedo pulgar para tranquilizarse. Ya no canta cuando está nervioso, no le sale.

Ahí está, el número 7. Ahí es donde vive la mujer que tanto le ha costado encontrar. Se acuerda de que el siete era el número preferido de él; _«es un número poderoso»_ , decía.

—Mira para lo que te ha servido, estúpido —masculla el hombre. Tiene la voz algo cascada por usarla sobre todo para llorar a gritos.

La casa de la señora es muy pequeña e incluso más vieja que ella. La pintura de la puerta está desconchada, la madera astillada. No hay flores ni nada que parezca vivo además de las cucarachas que corretean pegadas a la fachada. Tiene una sola planta y muy pocas ventanas, una de ellas con el cristal rajado por varios sitios, como si le hubieran lanzado piedras. El siete de latón está oxidado y torcido y los dos escalones que tiene que subir para llegar hasta la puerta de entrada crujen, quejicosos.

No llama. Saca la varita y murmura un _alohomora_.

La vivienda huele a comida en mal estado y al arenero de un gato que hace mucho que no se limpia. El aire sabe a polvo.

—Al final resulta que le voy a hacer un favor… —murmura para sí, asqueado ante las condiciones en las que vive la mujer.

Avanza por el corto pasillo, mirando con incredulidad el papel pintado hecho una pena de las paredes. Hay una luz al final, a la izquierda. El salón, seguro. Camina hacia allí con calma, sin sacar todavía las manos de los bolsillos.

Entra en la estancia, iluminada por una lámpara de crochet amarillenta por el tiempo. La señora que mira con pena un viejo álbum de fotos también parece amarillenta por el tiempo. Sabe que es una mujer mayor, de entre setenta y ochenta años, pero no se esperaba encontrar a alguien tan derrotado. Las manos le tiemblan y la piel sobre ellas está marchita. El escaso pelo, cano en su mayoría, revuelto y sucio.

Avanza un par de pasos, hasta ponerse al lado del sillón en el que está sentada.

—Buenas noches, señora Cole —saluda.

Ella da un respingo y se gira, dirigiendo sus ojos acuosos hacia él. Ve que tiene legañas y frunce los labios con desprecio. Le está haciendo un favor, no hay duda.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo ha entrado en mi casa? —balbucea. Le faltan varios dientes y no vocaliza muy bien.

—Soy… —Se lo piensa un instante. ¿Es el mismo de antes? No, desde luego que no—. Emmanuel Nott, señora Cole, y he hecho un largo viaje para verla. Le pediría que me ofreciera una taza de té, pero tiene si tiene la cocina la mitad de sucia que el resto de la casa es probable que acabe con la peste o algo peor.

—¡Salga de mi casa ahora mismo, joven! — _«Joven»_ , Emmanuel casi suelta una carcajada—. ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—Me parece que no —responde con calma. Saca la varita cuando ella estira la mano para alcanzar el teléfono que tiene en la mesilla cercana. La mira fijamente antes de hacerlo. _«Le estoy haciendo un favor»_ —. _Imperio._

La señora Cole se detiene de inmediato y él suspira. Se abre el abrigo y rebusca en los bolsillos interiores hasta dar con un frasco vacío. Se arrodilla al lado de la mujer, quedando así casi al mismo nivel por lo alto que es él y lo menuda que es ella.

Coloca la punta de su varita en la sien de la anciana y se arma de paciencia. Le esperan muchas horas extrayendo recuerdos.

* * *

Doce horas y media después, Emmanuel Nott sella el frasco con los recuerdos de la señora Cole y lo guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo, junto a los otros dos.

La mira: está casi desmayada en el sofá en el que se la encontró. Tiene el cuerpo medio caído, desmadejado. La extracción ha sido demasiado para ella. La vida también. Emite un breve suspiro, vuelve a coger la varita que había depositado sobre la alfombra del salón y murmura con apatía:

— _Avada kedavra_.

La señora Cole, que Emmanuel ya sabe que se llamaba Anne, muere al instante. El hombre no siente pena, pero tampoco siente ninguna otra cosa.

Sin molestarse en esconder el cadáver —ya lidiarán las autoridades muggles con él—, se desaparece.

Aparece a muchos kilómetros de allí, en Mould-on-the-Wold, frente a unas altas puertas de roble con dos aldabas de plata vieja. Las puertas pertenece a una casa enorme y señorial, de tres plantas de altura, sin contar el sótano. Las paredes son de piedra oscura y a su alrededor puede verse un gran jardín que nadie se molesta en mantener en buen estado. Ni a Libby ni a él les ha interesado nunca la jardinería. Emmanuel recuerda que hace años le propuso a la que ahora es su mujer que acogieran a un par de elfos domésticos, pero ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que le ponían de los nervios.

Ellos se apañan bien solos, de todas formas, por mucho que su madre se ocupe cada vez que tiene ocasión de tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Entra en la vivienda y un tufo a quemado horrible le ataca las fosas nasales. _«Otra vez no»_ , se lamenta.

—¡Emmanuel! ¿Eres tú? —pregunta una vocecilla cantarina desde el comedor. Liberty puede tener ya cuarenta años, pero sigue pareciendo una niña en todo lo que importa—. ¡He preparado albóndigas! —Lo dice con alegría, como si alguna vez en su vida le hubieran salido siquiera aceptables.

—Ya lo huelo, ya…

Deja el abrigo colgado del perchero de la entrada, coge la varita y los tubos de cristal llenos de recuerdos de los bolsillos y va hacia donde está ella.

Se la encuentra recostada en un sofá, con las piernas subidas y un montón de papeles manuscritos entre las manos. Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño revuelto, sujeto con un palo, y los ojos rojos y medio cerrados. _«Seguro que se ha pasado la noche en vela esperándome»_ , se da cuenta y se enamora un poco más de ella, si es que es posible hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está Teddy?

—¡No lo llames así! —Se indigna ella. Odia los diminutivos—. Theodore está acostado ya. Es un bebé. Come, duerme, hace caca y poco más.

—Y llora.

—También —concede—. ¿Has conseguido lo que buscabas?

Emmanuel le enseña los frascos llenos de hebras plateadas y Libby asiente, satisfecha.

—Pues hala, ponte a escribir.

El hombre agacha la cabeza, repentinamente apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué te pasa, cielo?

—Yo… —duda. Le resulta ridículo después de todo lo que ha hecho echarse atrás ahora—. No sé si puedo hacerlo, Liberty…

—¡Tonterías! Desde luego que puedes hacerlo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Levanta algo la cabeza para mirarla entre el flequillo y se encuentra con esa sonrisa que casi siempre lleva puesta.

—Porque tienes que hacerlo, ¿no es eso lo que me dijiste hace dos meses?, ¿lo que tenías pensado hacer incluso antes?

—Sí, pero… ¿Y si me dejo algo importante?, ¿y si no soy capaz de retratarlo tal y como fue?

—Por supuesto que no serás capaz, Emmanuel. Nadie lo es. —La mujer deja en el sofá los pergaminos y se pone en pie. Camina hacia él, lo toma de las manos y lo mira desde abajo. Él es demasiado alto porque ella no puede ser demasiado baja. Ella es perfecta—. Lo único que puedes hacer es contar cómo fue para ti, si acaso para las personas que lo rodearon. Nadie tiene la verdad absoluta cuando habla de otros, a veces ni siquiera cuando habla de sí mismo.

—Pero ¿y si me equivoco?, ¿y si no le hago justicia?

La risa de ella se le mete en los huesos.

—¿Por qué vas a equivocarte? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que Tom Ryddle fue para ti?

—En absoluto.

—Entonces, digas lo que digas, será verdad. Tu verdad.

* * *

Su despacho está hecho un desastre. Tiene la mesa ocupada con el pensadero y un montón de frascos con recuerdos a los que ha puesto etiquetas. Hay novelas que ha usado para documentarse —las menos— y procrastinar —las más— abiertas por el suelo. Un montón de cuadernos y un montón aún más grande de hojas de pergamino sueltas están esparcidas por cada centímetro cuadrado. Tiene notas con fechas, nombres, árboles genealógicos y, lo que más odia, mierdas muggles —historia, trastos varios y así—. Ha necesitado entender cómo funcionaban un buen montón de cosas para verse capaz de explicar los primeros años de la vida de su mejor amigo. Así que ahora sabe lo que es un teléfono, pero no sabe cómo va a empezar el relato.

Pese a lo que le dijo Libby, sigue teniendo miedo de fallar. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no le hiciera honor a…?

La primera vez que pensó que escribiría su historia fue hace muchos, muchísimos años. Pero, por entonces, Tom estaba vivo y no parecía importar tanto cómo contara sus andaduras. Ahora que se ha ido relatarlas se ha vuelto tan importante como apabullante.

Demasiada responsabilidad.

Pero si no lo hace, si no se encarga él de hablar del hombre que fue, nadie más lo hará. Porque saldrá en los libros de historia, Emmanuel lo sabe bien. Se lo seguirá nombrando en discursos, reuniones, periódicos y cosas así.

Nadie olvidará el nombre que nadie quiso pronunciar.

Voldemort.

Sin embargo…

Se pasa las manos por los ojos para despejarse, coge una pluma del suelo, un rollo de pergamino arrugado que encuentra limpio y empieza a escribir.

 _«Para mí, siempre será Tom»._

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Tengo más defectos que virtudes. El peor, el que siempre intento ocultar debajo de un puñado de bromas, es que tengo muchísimo miedo. Me dan miedo las arañas, los espacios cerrados, el mar abierto y fracasar. Es por este último miedo que me he atado en corto más de una vez: _«Si no lo intentas, no la cagas»_ era mi mantra. Y sigo pensando que es cierto, pero también es triste.

Por culpa de pensar de esa forma jamás me he presentado a un concurso, terminado una historia o abordado un proyecto que realmente me llenara. Tampoco dejé la carrera cuando debí haberlo hecho para estudiar otra cosa.

Y aquí estoy, con treinta años a la espalda, dispuesta a enseñarle a quien lo quiera ver (y a los que no) que tengo dos ovarios como dos huevos de avestruz. Esta historia es la cosa más importante que voy a escribir dentro del mundo de fanfiction. Os guste más o menos, tiene mucho valor para mí, lo que significa que me aterra adentrarme en ella. Porque, como a Emmanuel, me da miedo enfrentarme a lo que supone contar la vida del gran Tom Ryddle. Sin embargo Libby tiene razón: no tenéis por qué estar todos de acuerdo con ella.

Todo lo que contaré está relacionado con _O Fortuna_ y con _Mortífago,_ ya que las tres historias están conectadas. Sin embargo, no es necesario leer ninguna de las anteriores para comprender esta. Y hablando de _Mortífago:_ este proyecto no significa que lo haya abandonado, solo significa que necesito escribirlo justo en este momento.

Para los despistados: _Tom_ abarca la vida de Tom Ryddle desde que nace hasta que muere la primera vez (en 1981). El narrador es Manny (Emmanuel Nott), padre de Theodore y compañero de clase de Tom. Hay mucha documentación detrás de estas páginas, pero seguro que se me ha escapado algo. También hay cosas que me he sacado de la manga cuando el canon me ha dejado, conste.

Me voy después de deciros dos cosas: la primera es que todas las frases que habrá antes de cada capítulo son de un grupo español llamado _Extremoduro_ que hace magia con las palabras. La segunda es que empezaré a publicar esta historia el día 31 de diciembre. Llevo escribiéndola un tiempo y tengo bastante material, pero quiero dedicarme por entero a ella en el NaNoWriMo y pulirla todo lo que sea capaz antes de enseñarla. Así me aseguro de tener escritos muchos capítulos, actualizar regularmente y poder cambiar cosas a tiempo. He elegido como fecha de inicio el día 31 porque es el día que nació Tom y soy una sentimental.

 _Myriam M_.


	2. El don de Anne Cole

**Antes**

 **El don de Anne Cole**

* * *

 _«Vive mirando una estrella, siempre en estado de espera._

 _Bebe a la noche ginebra para encontrarse con ella»._

Una hora y media antes de que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle viniera al mundo, Anne Cole juraba que habría podido cortar cristales con los pezones del frío que tenía.

El frío era algo habitual en aquella época del año, pero esa última noche de diciembre de 1926 parecía querer inmortalizarse en hielo en el corazón de todos y cada uno de los londinenses.

Nevaba y además hacía muchísimo viento, lo que provocaba que cualquiera que saliera a la calle y diera más de veinte pasos se perdiera por completo. No fue el caso de la señora Cole, por entonces señorita: ella había ido, como cada viernes, a practicarle una felación al hijo del lechero de la zona. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo el último mes, se sabía el bien el camino. Anne tenía la esperanza de que con aquellos trabajos bucales lograra granjearse un buen esposo. Se equivocaba. Aquella chica de veinte años logró casarse en 1933, sí, pero no fue con un muchacho, sino con un viejo que, para colmo de males, le duró lo que dura un suspiro y no la sacó de aquel horrible trabajo que tenía.

La mala situación económica de su familia había obligado a Anne Cole a trabajar desde que era apenas una cría. Empezó horneando bollos en la panadería de la esquina de su casa. Se habría quedado allí gustosa, pero cada vez era más evidente que el dueño del local quería hacerle a ella un bollo en su horno de mujer y acabó poniendo pies en polvorosa. Semanas después dio con el matrimonio de Wool, que regentaba un orfanato, y probó suerte en el centro.

Anne pensó que, como el anterior, ese sería un trabajo temporal.

Se equivocó.

La mujer traspasó la reja de entrada del orfanato cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido con la puerta de metal, que a veces chirriaba por el óxido. No es que no pudiese ir adonde quisiera, pero no estaba bien visto que una muchacha anduviera sola por la calle a esas horas y no le apetecía levantar murmuraciones entre el resto de trabajadores.

La nieve había cubierto el camino serpenteante que llevaba a la puerta de entrada del edificio. Tenía poco menos de un metro de altura y seguía cayendo con fuerza. Como se descuidaran acabarían sitiados.

Anne avanzó con la cabeza agachada, tratando de esconder las mejillas del viento helado, por lo que no fue capaz de ver a Mérope Gaunt hasta casi tropezar con ella. La señorita Cole soltó un alarido cuando se dio cuenta de que ese montón de tela harapienta era en realidad una mujer embarazada y, a todas luces, muerta. No era la primera que acudía al orfanato para ser atendida durante el parto, dejar allí al fruto de sus entrañas y salir a buscar otra oportunidad de destrozarse la vida. Pero sí era la primera que moría por el camino, o eso pensaba Anne.

Los chillidos de la cuidadora del orfanato alertaron al celador, a la señora Wool y otras tres mujeres miembros del personal. Cuando se abrió la puerta, el celador se ocupó de comprobar que Mérope, en contra de lo que Cole pensaba, seguía viva y no solo eso, sino que estaba a punto de parir.

—Cogedla entre vosotras dos y subidla a una de las habitaciones que haya libres —ordenó la señora Wool con aplomo—. Creo que la habitación veintisiete está vacía. ¡Vamos, vamos!

En el tiempo que Anne llevaba trabajando para los Wool, había visto a no menos de una veintena de parturientas atravesar las puertas del edificio en busca de ayuda. La mayoría de ellas se iban días después por su propio pie y unas pocas en camilla, tapadas con una sábana manchada de sangre. Cole no tenía mucha idea de los misterios del alumbramiento, pero le daba en la nariz que Mérope Gaunt sería de las segundas. Nada más dejar a la embarazada en la habitación veintisiete, Wool mandó a Anne a por paños limpios y jarras de agua hirviendo. La chica se los llevó con prisa, pero no podía quitarse esa idea en la cabeza: la mujer que ella había encontrado iba a morir.

No sabía por qué tenía esa sensación. Era algo que iba mucho más allá del aspecto de la muchacha: hambrienta, infestada de piojos y repleta de costras. No, aquella iba a morir por otra cosa y Anne lo tenía muy claro. Cuando trataba de explicar ese tipo de sensaciones que a veces tenía, la mayoría de la gente la acusaba de supersticiosa y paleta, cosa que desde luego era, aunque ella prefiriera referirse a ese sentir como un don.

Al cabo de media hora, Wool seguía dando órdenes a las mujeres que le acompañaban —el conserje había sido expulsado de la habitación en cuanto hubo que abrir de piernas a Mérope—, con la cabeza prácticamente metida entre las piernas de la embarazada. Sin embargo, daba igual lo que gritara, que Anne ya no era capaz de entender sus palabras. Anne solo podía mirar a Mérope que, a su vez, tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

 _«¿Cómo una mujer tan fea ha podido quedarse embarazada?»_ , pensó Cole con malicia mientras, embelesada, se acercaba a ella. Era inquietante el modo en el que parecía ya muerta mientras daba a luz. Más allá de los huesos sobresalientes, las costras y la suciedad. Eran los ojos opacos, sin expresión alguna. ¿Estaba empujando, siquiera? Todas a su alrededor se movían hacendosas, la sangre en las sábanas se extendía. Estaba pariendo, muriendo o ambas cosas, pero no dejaba de mirarla. Mérope abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, y Anne, más por curiosidad que por bondad, se acercó a ella para escuchar bien.

—Tom, quiero que se llame Tom… —suplicó. Cole no tuvo el valor de preguntarle qué pasaría si el bebé resultaba ser una niña—. Tom, como su padre… Espero que se parezca a él. Seguro que… Sorvolo, también. Sí, Sorvolo, como su abuelo…

—¿Y el apellido?

Cuando Mérope sonrió, Anne estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada con asco. No le quedaba casi ningún diente.

—Ryddle —murmuró al fin—. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Un llanto cortó el discurso. Los ojos de Mérope se encendieron por última vez, segundos antes de caer desmayada.

No volvió a despertar, igual que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no volvió a llorar. Al menos no en presencia de Anne Cole.

* * *

Desde ese primer día que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta el día en que la maté, Anne Cole tuvo la certeza de que había algo mal con Tom Ryddle.

No sabía explicar qué era, por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera. Durante los primeros meses de vida del niño, intentó convencer al matrimonio Wool de que se deshiciera de él. _«No llora nunca»_ , le decía a la señora, _«no es normal»_ o _«los otros críos no quieren acercarse a él»_ eran sus argumentos de mayor peso. Por suerte para Tom, a los Wool nunca les parecieron motivos suficientes para hacer caso a las demandas de aquella paleta cargada de supersticiones, como la llamaban en la intimidad.

—Lo que le pasa a esa es que es una vaga —le decía la señora Wool a su marido—. Le encargo una sola cosa de importancia, ¡una sola!, y se echa las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué esperaba hacer aquí cuando nos vino a pedir trabajo?, ¿preparar desayunos? ¡Esto es un orfanato, por Dios Bendito! ¡Únicamente tiene que encargarse de cuidar a un solo niño hasta que sea capaz de valerse por sí mismo! Si no estuviéramos tan cortos de personal…

Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que la señora Wool pensaba, Anne Cole no era particularmente holgazana. No disfrutaba de su trabajo, claro, pero ¿quién lo hace?, y se habría encargado con aceptable diligencia de cualquier otro bebé que le pusieran entre los brazos.

Pero a ella le había tocado cuidar de Tom. Algunas noches se sorprendía despertándose cubierta de sudor con la vaga idea de haber soñado que mataba al niño. _«No puede ser»_ , se decía para tranquilizar la conciencia, _«yo jamás tendría ese tipo de pensamientos, ¡ni siquiera dormida!»_.

Tom nació en la habitación veintisiete y en la habitación veintisiete se quedó hasta que al fin pudo dejar el orfanato. Cambiaron las sábanas e incluso el colchón después de que Mérope Gaunt muriera allí, pero a pesar de lo concienzudo de la limpieza posterior alguien olvidó o no supo quitar una mancha de sangre. Era pequeña, como la yema del dedo meñique de un niño, y estaba en la pared, a la altura de los ojos cuando te tumbabas en la cama, casi oculta por el cabecero. A Tom lo fascinaba. Pasaba el dedo índice por encima antes de dormir y la buscaba al despertar.

No sé si alguna vez supo a quién pertenecía esa sangre, pero me gusta pensar que sí.

El orfanato de Wool era un lugar horrible para cualquiera, niños y trabajadores. No es que maltrataran a los críos, de hecho intentaban tenerlos lo mejor cuidados que podían dadas las escasas subvenciones que recibían, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos el edificio tenía algo que te minaba por dentro. El matrimonio Wool lo abrió un año antes de acabar La Gran Guerra y durante los dos años siguientes estuvo lleno hasta los topes. En 1926, cuando nació Tom, se había calmado bastante la cosa y entraban casi los mismos críos que salían… a excepción de unos pocos. Cuando uno adoptaba a un niño buscaba esperanza, no un manchurrón gris, que era en lo que te convertías si tenías la mala suerte de pasar más de dos años en ese lugar. Los huérfanos fijos, como los llamaba Anne, parecían haber mimetizado con el entorno en un intento desesperado por encajar. Eran igual de grises que el cielo, que las paredes de piedra, que las sábanas lavadas en mil ocasiones, que la comida insabora que ingerían tres veces al día.

Tom, sin embargo, no era gris. Él destacó desde el primer día, tan negro como su pelo.

La primera vez que Anne tuvo que cogerlo en brazos, el mismo día de su nacimiento, casi lo tira al suelo del susto. El bebé recién nacido no hizo nada, de hecho dejó de llorar poco después de salir del vientre de su madre, pero a Anne el instinto le pedía a gritos que dejara caer al pequeño y saliera corriendo de la habitación veintisiete. No lo hizo, por suerte o por desgracia, pero se cuidó mucho de no cogerlo nunca más a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Rara vez lo era, por cierto: como Tom no lloraba, no había que calmarlo. Tampoco dormía o comía mal. Todo era escalofriantemente fácil con él.

Pusieron una barrera hecha con madera y metal alrededor de su cama porque no disponían de cunas, pero se dieron cuenta al cabo de los días de que ni siquiera habría sido necesaria. El niño ni se movía demasiado, ni trataba de escalar. Era como un muñeco que respiraba y que, cuando empezó a enfocar la vista, se fijaba con calma en cada detalle que lo rodeaba, Anne incluida. A la mujer no le gustaba nada que la mirara: lo hacía de un modo demasiado intenso, demasiado fijo, así que se escabullía de la habitación en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

Cuando Tom tenía poco más de un año, Anne fue a ver a la señora Wool para hacerle partícipe de sus nuevas sospechas:

—Creo que el niño es mudo o algo peor. Quizá sea corto de entendederas, si sabe a qué me refiero —le explicó a la señora. Recibió una mirada de aburrimiento de su parte, así que Anne procedió a explicarse para reforzar sus argumentos—: Verá, es que no ha dicho ni una palabra todavía. Eso no es normal. No digo que tenga que hablar bien a estas alturas, pero algún balbuceo es lo usual, ¿no cree?

—Hay niños que tardan más en hablar, señorita Cole, todavía es pronto para hacer conjeturas.

—Sí, pero…

—Hágame caso, no le dé importancia. —Wool lo dijo con tal displicencia que Anne quiso abofetearla, ¡¿es que no se daba cuenta de que algo iba muy mal?!—. De todos modos, querida, ¿cómo sabes si habla o no si no estás atendiéndolo, tal y como te he pedido expresamente que hicieras?

La muchacha agachó la cabeza, servicial, y salió del despacho de su jefa deseando en el fondo que se la comiera una jauría de perros salvajes. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación de Tom, y empezó a sentirse más y más inquieta a cada paso que daba.

—Algo no va bien… —murmuró para sí.

El último trecho hasta la habitación veintisiete lo hizo casi a zancadas, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Cogió el picaporte, abrió la puerta de un tirón y tardó diez segundos en asimilar la escena con la que se encontró.

Una vez la procesó, dio un grito descomunal.

En la cuna de Tom, enroscándose alrededor del niño, había una serpiente enorme. Debía de medir dos metros y era igual de negra y brillante que pelo del bebé. Pese a que a Anne no le agradara el crío, corrió hacia su cama con intención de sacarlo de ahí y evitar que esa bestia lo asfixiara. Se interpuso a ese instinto que tantas veces le había exigido que se alejara del huérfano, se inclinó sobre la valla de seguridad que habían puesto en la cama y acercó los brazos para agarrarlo.

Anne Cole juró, aunque nadie la creyera después, que el niño siseó y la serpiente se lanzó hacia ella para atacarla. Fue más rápida y logró apartarse, cayendo de culo al suelo. Se alejó de la cama todo lo que pudo, arrastrándose hacia atrás entre gritos. Tom volvió a sisear y el reptil gigantesco reaccionó, relajó la postura de ataque y volvió a enrollarse alrededor de él.

—¡El Demonio! ¡Es el mismísimo Demonio! —chilló, histérica, justo antes de caer desmayada.

Despertó en su habitación cuando el celador, Gordon Harris, la acababa de depositar en su cama de muy malas formas.

—Vaya escándalo que has montado, Cole —la regañó.

—La serpiente… —balbuceó ella, blanca como la cal—. El niño hablaba con la serpiente… La serpiente me atacó…

—Menuda sarta de gilipolleces —se mofó el hombre—. Subí corriendo a la habitación cuando empezaste a gritar sandeces sobre el Demonio encarnado y cosas así y te encontré hecha un cisco en el suelo. El niño, gracias a Dios, no se había despertado. Ese crío es un santo, te lo digo yo. Tener que aguantar tus tonterías así desde tan pequeño… Deberías dejar que un médico te viera, Cole, uno de esos de la cabeza.

—¡Te digo que había una serpiente enorme en la cama con él! ¡Tom le habló y el bicho me atacó y…!

—¿Pero tú te oyes, mujer? Por todos los Santos, estás histérica. Mira, será mejor que te dé algo… —Sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón una pequeña petaca plateada y se la tendió—. Ni se te ocurra decírselo a los Wool, Cole, o lo negaré todo. Toma, cógela. Es ginebra. Te hará bien, ya lo verás.

Anne aceptó el ofrecimiento y al cabo de los tragos dejó de parecerle tan importante que un bebé de apenas un año charlara con una serpiente. No dejó de creer en lo que había visto, por mucho que todos intentaran convencerla de que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. La mujer vio muchas otras cosas en adelante, cosas antinaturales que no hacían más que reforzar su teoría de que Tom Ryddle era la encarnación del Diablo. Al principio las contaba, pero cuando vio que no hacían más que mirarla como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, se dedicó a balbucearlas en la intimidad de su dormitorio, entre sorbitos de esa bebida que el conserje le había presentado. En sus escapadas nocturnas de los viernes, empezó a visitar la licorería además de la casa del lechero para ver a su hijo e intercambiar mamadas por promesas vacías.

Tom acabó hablando —además de siseando— y en opinión de Cole lo hizo como todo lo demás que hacía: de manera horripilante. Fue medio año después del incidente de la serpiente, cuando ya había aprendido a andar. Como era habitual en él, eso tampoco lo hizo como cualquier otro niño: poco a poco y a traspiés. Un buen día se mantenía incorporado en su dormitorio, sin apenas balancearse, y otro comenzó a caminar. No hubo gateos, al menos que Anne Cole viera. Tampoco caídas.

Anne tenía la tranquilidad de que, por mucho que se moviera, no podría dejar el dormitorio a menos que ella lo acompañara. Ni llegaba al pomo de la puerta ni habría tenido la fuerza o destreza necesarias como para girar el picaporte.

Se dio cuenta de su error la misma noche en la que escuchó las primeras palabras de Tom. Era bastante tarde, una de esas noches de verano en la que las sábanas se te pegan al cuerpo y la humedad hace que te cueste respirar. La mujer tenía la ventana de su dormitorio abierta en vano porque no corría ni la más leve brisa. Estaba escribiendo una carta para el hijo del lechero en la que le sugería formalizar su relación —ya había tragado el semen suficiente—, cuando escuchó un ruido al otro lado de su puerta. Se giró con el corazón en un puño.

—Habrá sido el viento…

No se permitió pensar en que no había ni gota de viento y volvió a centrarse en su carta. La mano le temblaba un poco, así que le dio un trago al vaso de ginebra y respiró hondo para calmar los nervios.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

Se levantó de la silla con precipitación y se alejó todo lo que pudo de la entrada de su habitación, apoyándose en la mesa que había dejado a su espalda. _«Será la señora Wool… Otra mujer… Incluso ese cerdo de Gordon Harris…»_. Anne sabía, sin embargo, que aquello era poco probable. Debía de haber pasado la medianoche, tanto el matrimonio Wool como el resto de sus compañeras estarían dormidos y el conserje no tenía permitido el acceso a la tercera planta, donde descansaba el personal femenino.

El picaporte, redondo y de latón, empezó a girar.

Anne tanteó sin mirar en el cajón de su mesa y dio con el abrecartas, que empuñó como si fuera el más mortífero de los cuchillos.

El picaporte giraba, giraba, giraba…

La puerta se abrió un resquicio con un quejido. Al otro lado solo se veía oscuridad.

—¡No te acerques, seas quien seas! —gritó Anne, con el abrecartas temblando entre sus manos—. ¡Estoy armada, te lo advierto!

La puerta se abrió más, sin que nadie la empujara, y a Anne empezaron a anegársele los ojos en lágrimas.

—¡FUERA!

 _«Es el viento, es el viento, es el viento…»_ , trataba de mentirse.

Una voz surgió de las sombras. Aflautada, casi como un siseo.

—Anne…

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Cuando Tom dio tres pasos para entrar en su habitación, ella estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo con el abrecartas.

—Agua —pidió el crío.

Daba igual que le chillara a la señora Wool al día siguiente que Tom había llegado a su habitación por arte de magia porque era imposible que hubiera subido las escaleras de la segunda a la tercera planta y encontrado precisamente su cuarto. También era imposible que hubiera abierto su puerta cuando ni siquiera llegaba al picaporte o que pareciera haberla empujado con el poder demoníaco de su mente. ¡Ah! Y que supiera su maldito nombre o que le dijera como si nada que quería agua cuando no había hablado hasta entonces.

Todo eso dio igual porque, para no perder la costumbre, nadie la creyó.

* * *

En el orfanato de Wool se organizaba una excursión anual durante los meses de verano a la que podían ir todos los niños siempre y cuando hubieran cumplido los cuatro años. Eric Whalley los cumplió en febrero de 1931 y en junio de ese mismo año salió de Londres por primera vez en su vida. Eric era uno de esos huérfanos fijos, como Amy, Dennis, Billy o el propio Tom. E igual que este último había nacido en el orfanato, solo que en su caso su madre en lugar de morir lo abandonó sin mirar atrás.

El muchacho, de pelo rubio y cara de pasme continuo, trotaba pletórico al lado de Anne Cole, a la que los Wool por fin habían librado de la carga de cuidar en exclusividad de Tom Ryddle, que a sus cinco años podía valerse solo mejor que muchos adultos. Habían viajado hasta Cumbria para visitar el Lago Windermere y tenían permiso para bañarse y todo. Eric se hacía pis solo de pensarlo.

Al lado de Eric caminaban Amy y Dennis, como siempre pegados el uno al otro. Billy iba un poco por delante, corriendo de un lado para otro para espantar a los pájaros. Tom permanecía alejado del grupo, como era habitual. Eric lo admiraba, aunque nunca hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo. Se comportaba como si fuera mucho mayor que todos los demás, nunca pedía ayuda y tampoco parecía necesitarla.

Al cabo del rato, el niño rubio, que iba de la mano de Anne, le dio un tirón para llamar su atención y decirle:

—Tom se ha ido, señorita Cole.

Vio a Anne sonreír y lo interpretó como una muestra de confianza en Tom en lugar de un deseo inconfesable de que se perdiera y se abriera la cabeza al caer por un risco.

—No pasa nada, Eric, sabe cuidarse solo.

Eric no necesitaba que nadie le dijera eso. Tom sabía cuidarse mejor que todos ellos juntos. Por eso, y por las ganas de parecerse un poco más a él y un poco menos a los otros huérfanos, se alejó del lado de las cuidadoras en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y se fue a buscar al chico de pelo negro. Estaba bastante cerca, en realidad, así que no le costó demasiado encontrarlo. Lo vio al bajar una ligera pendiente, agachado al lado del lago, mirando entre unas piedras. Eric decidió que sería una idea magnífica acercarse a él sin ser detectado y asustarlo cuando llegara a su lado. Se aproximó, paso a paso, cuidándose de no hacer ruido, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para escuchar unos silbidos. En realidad no eran exactamente silbidos, era más parecido a cuando a Dennis le daba un ataque de asma y le sonaban los pulmones o cuando tenía la nariz tan llena de mocos que hacía ruido por la noche mientras dormía. Y esos sonidos extraños salían de Tom y de las rocas que estaba observando.

—No te acerques —le ordenó Tom, sin dejar de mirar las piedras.

Eric dio un respingo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —Tom era mucho más impresionante de lo que había pensado en un principio. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta!

—Piensas muy alto.

El niño rubio no entendió aquello, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hablar.

—No, antes de ahora. En las rocas, esos ruidos que hacías. ¿Qué son?

—Ya te lo he dicho: estoy hablando.

Eric se aproximó unos pasos para ver mejor lo que tenía a Tom tan absorto.

—¡Que no te acerques! —gritó el moreno y Eric se quedó petrificado. Literalmente. El niño en realidad no quería detenerse, sino seguir avanzando, descubrir qué ocultaba Tom con el cuerpo que hacía ese ruido tan curioso, pero tras el grito de advertencia no pudo moverse. Se le habían quedado los pies clavados al suelo, como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a agitar las piernas, tratando de despegarse sin ningún éxito.

—¡Tom! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡Basta, Tom!

El crío centró entonces sus ojos verdes en ese niñato molesto en lugar de en el nido de serpientes que había entre las rocas. Lo examinó con cuidado, sospechando que aquello pudiera ser una broma. Aunque no lo parecía, sin embargo: Eric Whalley había empezado a llorar y la cara se le había congestionado por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de despegarse.

—¡QUÍTAMELO, TOM! ¡QUÍTAMELO!

—¿De verdad no puedes moverte?

Decidió asegurarse. Giró la cara hacia las rocas y emitió unos sonidos extraños, como los que Eric había escuchado antes. El niño vio horrorizado cómo tres serpientes largas y finas se acercaban a él. Chilló más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en su vida y se hizo daño tratando de salir corriendo de ahí. Tom, por su lado, lo estudiaba con interés.

—¡BASTA, TOM! ¡DÉJAME!

Una de las serpientes se aproximaba peligrosamente a la pernera de su pantalón y, del miedo, Eric se hizo pis encima. Tom ni se inmutó.

Para cuando Anne Cole y otra de las cuidadoras llegaron, Eric ya tenía las piernas libres y estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, gimoteando. Anne fue directa hacia Tom, dejando que su compañera consolara al niño rubio. El moreno estaba sentado tranquilamente en una roca, mirándose las manos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —exigió saber Anne.

—Nada.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Dime ahora mismo lo que le has hecho!

—Anne, déjalo y ven a ayudarme con Eric. Creo… Sí, se ha meado. Por Dios, pensaba que ya eran mayores para esto.

—¡Virginia, sé que ha sido él! ¡Sé que le ha hecho algo!

—¡ANNE! —Su compañera perdió la paciencia. Llevaba medio año en el orfanato de Wool y las demás ya le habían advertido que Anne Cole estaba mal de la cabeza, especialmente cuando Tom Ryddle estaba de por medio. A nadie le gustaba mucho aquel niño porque era bastante siniestro, pero de ahí a proclamar que estaba poseído por el demonio o cosas así había un gran trecho. Concretamente el que separa a la gente cuerda de la que está completamente loca—. ¡Deja a Tom y ayúdame a levantar a Eric! ¡Ven de una vez o hablaré con la señora Wool!

—¡NO!

Agarró a Tom de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo, exigiéndole a voces que confesara qué había pasado allí. Tuvieron que venir dos cuidadoras más, alertadas por los gritos de Virginia. Una para ayudar a esta con Eric y otra para apartar a Tom, que se había puesto blanco, de las garras de Cole.

La bronca que le cayó después a Anne a manos del matrimonio de Wool fue la más humillante a la que nadie le había sometido jamás. Ni siquiera sus padres le habían hablado así nunca. Lo más agradable que salió de boca del señor Wool fue un _«paleta supersticiosa»_ , lo más desagradable lo dijo ella: _«dos semanas sin sueldo»_. A partir de ese momento, la muchacha decidió andar con incluso más cuidado que antes. No dejó de pensar que Tom era maligno, si acaso se reforzó esa idea, pero se ocupó de esconder esos pensamientos de cara a los demás si no quería acabar de patitas en la calle o, peor, encerrada en un manicomio.

Fue a hablar a solas con Eric Whalley poco después y descubrió que Tom lo había anclado al suelo mágicamente y había azuzado a unas serpientes para que lo atacaran. No hacía falta que le explicara cómo lo había hecho, Anne sabía perfectamente de qué era capaz ese niño endemoniado; ¿acaso no había abierto una puerta sin tocarla hacía años o le había lanzado a ella otra serpiente? Tenía claro que nadie la creería, lo había comprobado cientos de veces, así que guardó la información y se juró que vigilaría a aquel crío espantoso muy de cerca.

No habría hecho falta tal juramento, pues desde ese día Tom parecía rondarla. Cuando levantaba la cabeza en el comedor lo descubría mirándola, igual que cuando salía del orfanato y echaba la vista atrás. En una ventana, sentado en la escalera, en el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio. Tom siempre estaba ahí. Y, con él, esa sonrisa que le ponía de punta todo el vello del cuerpo. Era como si supiera dónde iba a estar y se materializara a su lado o algo así.

El día que Anne cumplió veinticinco años reunió el valor suficiente como para proponerle ella misma matrimonio al hijo del lechero. Salió a verlo a las doce del mediodía, con un vestido nuevo y el pelo recogido bajo un sombrero, y volvió al orfanato dos horas después sin sombrero y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. El muchacho se había estado riendo de ella, como debería de haber sabido ya. Ni iba a casarse ni iba a dejar su trabajo en el orfanato.

Como era su día libre, subió a su habitación sin detenerse a saludar a nadie y cerró la puerta para echarse a llorar sobre la cama. Debió de caer dormida del agotamiento en algún momento. Cuando despertó, Tom estaba mirándola fijamente de pie al lado de la cama. Tenía seis años y los ojos más verdes que ella hubiera visto jamás.

—No te casarás nunca —le dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

Anne lo echó a gritos de su habitación y se sirvió un vaso de ginebra hasta arriba.

 _«¿Cómo es posible que sepa qué ha pasado?»_.

Después se sirvió otro.

Y otro más.

* * *

¿Recordáis el panadero que quería hacerle a Anne un bollo en su horno de mujer cuando esta ni siquiera era mayor de edad? Bien, pues fue el hombre gracias al cual la señorita Cole pasó a ser la señora Cole. No era ni guapo ni joven, como lo había sido el hijo del lechero. Tampoco era muy listo, como parecía serlo el señor Wool, o muy cristiano, como su propia familia. Pero estaba disponible y su madre le había advertido que a ella se le iba a pasar el arroz como se descuidara.

Se casó el veintiuno de marzo de 1933, a los veintisiete años. Fue una ceremonia discreta, pues el viejo solía emplear la mayor parte de sus ganancias de la panadería en putas y alcohol. Anne esperaba que dejara esa fea costumbre una vez se casaran para que así a su vez ella pudiera dejar el orfanato y dedicarse a la vida contemplativa, tal vez criar a un hijo o dos. Rezaría para que ninguno se pareciera a Tom. Pensó mucho en él el día de su boda, en ese _«no te casarás nunca»_ que resultó no haber sido cierto.

Y es que aunque Cole no lo supiera, Tom Ryddle nunca ha tenido el don de la adivinación. Le dijo eso porque sabía que era lo que más miedo le daba y le había cogido manía a raíz de haberlo zarandeado por el incidente con Eric Whalley. Siempre ha sido una persona rencorosa este Tom.

El plan de Anne de aguantar en el orfanato menos de un año tras su boda se fue al traste cuando el panadero se le murió a los cuarenta y cinco días de convertirse en señora. No había cumplido ni los veintiocho y ya era una viuda, una a la que no le había quedado más herencia que una panadería que tuvo que vender para pagar las deudas del cadáver.

El matrimonio de Wool le concedió dos días libres por el luto, que ella aprovechó para encerrarse en su dormitorio a dar cuenta de las botellas de ginebra que tenía a buen recaudo bajo una tabla suelta de la cama. Iba por la mitad de la primera cuando su puerta se abrió chirriando.

—Lamento tu pérdida —le llegó la voz de Tom.

Era el único puñetero niño que jamás la había tratado de usted. Lo hacía con el resto de adultos, pero no con ella. Como si no fuera merecedora de su educación o algo así.

La mujer gruñó y le dio otro largo trago a la botella (no se había molestado ni en coger un vaso).

—¿Por qué bebes tanta agua? —preguntó el niño.

Cole se giró hacia él con las mejillas enrojecidas. Tenía esa cara de falsa amabilidad que a veces ponía cuando se esforzaba por ser cruel, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Lo aborrecía tanto…

—Es ginebra, niño idiota. Sal de aquí.

Tom sonrió con dulzura.

—No, no lo es. Es agua.

—¡Te digo que es ginebra!

—¿Estás segura, Anne?

La mujer se incorporó tambaleándose de la silla, con la botella en la mano. Ningún niño de ocho años iba a fastidiarle su luto, ni siquiera ese.

—¡Te he dicho que te vayas, demonio! ¡Fuera!

Lo amenazó con la botella y él, ensanchando por última vez la sonrisa, le hizo caso.

Pero aunque se hubo ido, su vocecilla parecía querer perforarle el cerebro mucho tiempo después. Empezó la segunda botella, que dejó de saberle a ginebra.

 _«Es agua, es agua, es agua…»_.

Casi la había acabado cuando empezó a vomitar sobre el suelo de parqué.

 _«Es agua, es agua, es agua…»_.

Bebió otro trago de agua de la botella y le supo a ginebra. Porque era ginebra. Vomitó de nuevo.

 _«Es agua, es agua, es agua…»_.

Un trago más de agua, para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Más arcadas.

 _«Agua, agua, agua…»_.

Creyó despertar horas después en un charco de su propio vómito y ver a Tom acuclillado a su lado, estudiándola.

—Pensé que si se tomaba mucho alcohol, uno se moría.

* * *

NOTA:

La gente dice que lo prometido es deuda y mi familia que yo no cumplo mis promesas. Ambas cosas, en especial la última, son tope de ciertas. Sin embargo, y como me gusta tocar las narices, he decidido serle fiel a mi palabra por una vez. Y es que hay temas con los que no se juega, aunque lo tengas todo en contra: me acabo de mudar (¡que me he comprado una casa, chavalada!) y estoy sin internet y sin mi muy estimada (y explotada) beta. Lo primero lo soluciono con el vestido de Fin de Año puesto y las uvas debajo de la nariz, en casa de mis suegros. Lo segundo… Andrea, Stardust, Sexy, espero que no me odies mucho cuando leas esto y veas mil fallos, prometo editarlo cuando la vida me funcione bien. ¡Ah! Y aprovecho para mandarte achuchones (helado no, que con lo de la operación estarás hasta el ovario izquierdo de él).

Los reviews los contesto en cuanto venga el de Vodafone a poner el router, prometido. Que me han hecho tanta ilusión como una buena caca después de semanas de estreñimiento. Ya os he repetido en las redes que este proyecto me ilusiona millones y que seáis partícipes de él y me lo hagáis saber es GUAY.

Qué más… ¡Ah, sí! El capítulo es cortito para lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero no quería apresurarme con los años de Tom en el orfanato y he preferido dividirlo en dos (tres, casi). Y como soy una maniática que te cagas, no quería juntar la presentación de los otros niños del centro (siguiente capítulo) y la de Anne Cole. Tonterías mías.

Me despido ya, que me enrollo como Manny cuando está de los nervios. Y aunque esto no sea más que un aperitivo, espero de corazón que os mole casi tanto como a mí me mola contarlo.

Un abrazo, gente. Feliz Año y feliz cumpleaños, Tom.


End file.
